Journey
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Emiko meets up with Dawn in the Sinnoh Region, and together, they go to bring Pikachu back to Ash.
1. Dawn

**Journey Chapter 1**

**Dawn**

It had been about six months since the last time Emiko had been called to the Pokémon World. During that time, she had finally, with help from Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding, taught everyone except Pai how to cook. Kisshu and Ichigo were better at it than Mint and Taruto, but Mint and Taruto weren't bad.

Pai was still banned from the kitchen, and he had finally accepted that fact. Everyone in the house had given up on playing poker, since Pai won everything. Instead, Scrabble was becoming popular, as was Frisbee, since they had a large amount of outdoor space.

Mint had suggested getting into Monopoly, but this went downhill after Kisshu said he hated it. They did try, of course, but Kisshu got so frustrated that he destroyed the game. That was the last time they played Monopoly.

One day, Mint and Ichigo got into a fight about whether or not Mint could turn into a bird if she was kissed. It was the stupidest argument Emiko had ever heard, and it was giving her a headache. Suddenly, Emiko heard a voice in her head. It sounded like Pikachu, so she got up and left the room where Ichigo and Mint were screaming at each other. Sure enough, Pikachu was calling for help. Emiko ran to find Kisshu. She found him in the kitchen, and said, "I have to go back to the other dimension again. I don't know when I'll be back, so could you let the others know?"

"Yeah, sure," Kisshu said. "By the way, what's all the screaming about?"

"Mint and Ichigo are fighting over whether Mint can turn into a bird if she's kissed," Emiko said. "I can't believe how stupid they're being. Why not just kiss Mint and find out?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said.

"I'm going to get going, so I'll be back as soon as I can," Emiko said. Kisshu nodded, so Emiko went and put her boots on, then teleported to the Pokémon's dimension.

She found herself in a forest, and listened for Pikachu. Instead, she heard a girl shouting, "I don't care who you are, you can't have this Pikachu!"

Emiko ran toward the sound of the girl's voice. She finally reached a large clearing, and saw a girl and a blue Pokémon that looked like a penguin standing between Pikachu and Team Rocket. Pikachu looked like it was in pretty bad shape. Both sides looked up as Emiko ran in.

"YIKES! It's HER again!" Meowth shouted. Jessie and James looked nervous, and Seviper cowered behind Jessie.

"Yes, I'm back," Emiko said. "What did you do to Pikachu?"

"We stole it, but then our balloon blew up, and we've been looking all over for it, but this girl and her Piplup stopped us!" Jessie said.

"How long should I set the time limit for this time?" Emiko asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Don't do it!" James screamed. "We'll stop chasing Pikachu! Just don't freeze us again!"

"I don't believe you, but I guess I'll be nice and not freeze you for too long," Emiko said. Then she snapped the fingers on her left hand, and said, "Team Rocket, bind. Spell, self maintain. Time limit, 86 hours." Team Rocket froze in place. Then Emiko waved a hand, and Seviper and Cacnea were sent back to their Poke Balls. Then she lifted her hands, but suddenly stopped. "I think I'll just leave you here for the next 86 hours, instead of wasting energy on blasting you with an energy ball," she said.

Team Rocket glared at her, but didn't say anything. Emiko then walked over to the girl who was standing in front of Pikachu, and said, "Hi, I'm Emiko, what's your name?"

The girl sounded like she was coming out of shock as she said, "I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup." She pointed to the blue Pokémon next to Pikachu. Then she asked, "Are you Pikachu's Trainer?"

"No, but I'm friends with both Pikachu and his Trainer," Emiko said. She turned to Pikachu, and said, "Pikachu, you don't look too good. Do you want me to heal you?"

Pikachu nodded, exhausted. Emiko said, "I have to put you to sleep, okay?"

Pikachu nodded again, so Emiko put a hand on Pikachu's forehead, and soon Pikachu was sleeping. Then Emiko put a hand over Pikachu's heart, and her hand started to glow. The scratches covering Pikachu's body started to vanish. Finally Emiko took her hand away and said, "Okay, Pikachu will be back to full strength when he wakes up." She turned to Dawn and asked, "Do you live near here?"

"Not really," Dawn said. "I just started my Pokémon journey. I want to be a Top Coordinator, like my mom."

"What's a Top Coordinator?" Emiko asked. "I'm not from this dimension, so there's a lot I don't know."

"You're from a different _dimension_?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I came because Pikachu called me, but I didn't get here as fast as usual, since I was trying to break up this really stupid fight between two of my friends," Emiko said.

"Oh…. Well, a Top Coordinator is someone who collects five ribbons from five Pokémon Contests, and then wins the Grand Festival, which is the biggest Contest in the Sinnoh Region," Dawn said.

"Are Pokémon Contests like battles?" Emiko asked.

"Um… sort of, but they're more about making your Pokémon's moves and appearance look beautiful," Dawn said.

"Oh…" Emiko said. "Can you help me find Pikachu's Trainer? You seem to know your way around."

"Um…. Sure," Dawn said. "Isn't there someone we could call, to see if they know where he is?"

Emiko thought, then said, "Professor Oak might know, but I don't know his number."

"Maybe Professor Rowan would know," Dawn said. "I could call him if we find a phone."

"I guess we should go find a phone, then," Emiko said. Dawn nodded, and they set off, Emiko carrying Pikachu. They finally came to a building with the letter 'P' on it. "This Pokémon Center should have a phone," Dawn said.

Emiko nodded, and followed Dawn inside. The nurse at the desk said, "Can I help you?"

"We need to use the phone," Dawn said.

"It's over there," the nurse said. "Hey, is your Pikachu okay?"

"He's not mine, and he'll be fine when he wakes up," Emiko said. "I healed his injuries and exhaustion, so he just needs to sleep off the healing."

"Okay…" Nurse Joy said doubtfully.

"Emiko, we have to call Professor Rowan," Dawn said.

"Right," Emiko said. She followed Dawn over to the phone and watched her type in a number. Suddenly a man's face came up on the screen, and Emiko squeaked, because he was wearing a white lab coat. She backed up a bit.

"Emiko, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I'm scared of people in white lab coats," Emiko said.

Before Dawn could respond to this, Professor Rowan said, "How's it going, Dawn?"

"Well, I was protecting a Pikachu from a group of thieves called Team Rocket, and then Emiko, the girl next to me, came and saved all of us," Dawn said. "We were wondering if you know a Trainer named Ash, since the Pikachu belongs to him."

"No, where's Ash from?" Professor Rowan asked.

Dawn looked at Emiko, who said, "I don't know the name of the town, but it's where Professor Oak lives."

"Pallet Town," Professor Rowan said. "I can give you Professor Oak's number, so you can call him."

"Thanks," Dawn said. She got a piece of paper and a pencil, then said, "Okay."

"It's 564-780," Professor Rowan said. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Dawn said. Professor Rowan nodded and the screen went blank. "Okay, Emiko, you can call Professor Oak," Dawn said, handing the paper to Emiko.

Emiko nodded and typed in the number. Soon after, Professor Oak's surprised face came up on the screen. "Emiko?" he asked. "What are you doing in the Sinnoh Region?"

"Pikachu called me," Emiko said. "Team Rocket got it again. Do you have any idea where Ash might be?"

"No, all I know is that he's in the Sinnoh Region too," Professor Oak said. "Who's that next to you?"

"This is Dawn," Emiko said. "She was protecting Pikachu when I found him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dawn," Professor Oak said.

"Thank you, sir," Dawn said. "Um, is there a reason Emiko's afraid of people in white lab coats?"

"I'll let her tell you," Professor Oak said. "I have to go, but I'll try to contact Ash and let him know that Pikachu is safe. You two should try to find him."

"Will do," Emiko said. Professor Oak nodded and hung up.

Dawn turned to Emiko and said, "So why are you afraid of people in white lab coats?"

Emiko sighed and rolled up her sleeves, then held her arms out and said, "This is why."

Dawn's hands flew to her mouth. "You were tortured?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"That, and turned into a Cyniclon," Emiko said. She covered her arms again. "I'm not a human. The scientists tortured me if I didn't do as I was told."

"That's awful!" Dawn said.

"Yeah," Emiko said. Then changing the subject, she said, "Do you need to make any more phone calls, or can we get going?"

"We should get going," Dawn said.

Emiko nodded and picked up Pikachu again. He was still sleeping. Then she and Dawn left the Pokémon Center after saying goodbye to Nurse Joy.

"Let's go find Ash," Emiko said. Dawn nodded, and the girls set off.

**Next installment coming later!**


	2. Walking

**Journey Chapter 2:**

**Walking**

Dawn and Emiko had been walking for about an hour, when Emiko suddenly stopped. Dawn looked at her quizzically. "Pikachu's not awake yet," Emiko explained. She put Pikachu down, and put a finger on his chest. Then she sighed. "He's just exhausted," she said to Dawn and Piplup.

"Maybe we should stop, it's getting dark," Dawn said.

"It is?" Emiko asked. "Wow, I didn't even notice. You might be right, we'll still have to find Ash tomorrow."

"Can you help me set up the small tent I brought?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Emiko said. The girls got the tent set up, and went inside. Emiko put Pikachu down, and said, "What should we do now?"

"Sleep, I guess," Dawn said. She took out a sleeping bag and unzipped it. Then she climbed into it, and lay back. Piplup curled up next to her, and Emiko settled down too. Suddenly, Emiko remembered something and asked, "Do you have a small towel or something we could use to cover Pikachu?"

"Yeah, sure," Dawn said. She dug around in her backpack, and produced a small towel. Emiko took it and tucked it around Pikachu, then said, "Night, Dawn and Piplup."

"Night," Dawn said. The girls both settled down to sleep.

The next morning Emiko woke up and saw that Dawn was still asleep, but Piplup wasn't. "Hey Piplup, why didn't you wake Dawn up?" Emiko asked.

"_I tried, but she went back to sleep," _Piplup said grumpily.

Emiko smiled and said, "I'll try." She shook Dawn's shoulder, but that didn't produce a response. Then Emiko got a rather evil idea. She blew lightly on Dawn's neck, then poked her. Dawn woke up with a scream, and saw Emiko and Piplup laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Dawn said.

"It was to us," Emiko said, still giggling. Then she noticed that Pikachu was waking up too. "Pikachu, how are you feeling?" she asked

"_Rested," _Pikachu said.

"Good," Emiko said. "I woke Dawn up, so we can get going."

"_Dawn looks grumpy," _Pikachu said.

"I scared her awake, that's why she looks grumpy," Emiko said. "That, and Piplup and I were laughing at her reaction."

"Emiko, you can understand what Pikachu's saying?" Dawn asked.

"I can understand and speak any language, human or otherwise," Emiko said. "Should we get going?"

"What about breakfast?" Dawn asked.

"Do you have food?" Emiko asked. "I can go a while without eating, but I'm not sure about Pikachu."

"I have human food and Water Pokémon food, but not Electric Pokémon food," Dawn said.

"That's not good," Emiko said. "What should we do?"

"Find a fruit tree?" Dawn asked.

"Okay," Emiko said. The girls packed up the tent and Dawn's sleeping bag, then went back to walking through the woods.

Finally, they came across an apple tree, but there was a Pokémon in it, and it didn't look happy to see them looking at the fruit.

"_This is MY tree," _the Pokémon said.

"_I understand, but is there any way we could have two apples?" _Emiko asked in the same language.

"_Why?" _the Pokemon asked.

"_We're hungry, and unlike Dawn and Piplup, Pikachu and I don't have any food. Besides, you can't eat all those apples by yourself, can you?" _Emiko asked.

"_The apples aren't just for me, they're for my flock of other Starly," _the now-named Starly said.

"_Oh," _Emiko said. _"Is there anywhere else we could get fruit in the forest?"_

Starly sighed. _"Not really. If you promise not to take more than you need, you may have some."_

"_We couldn't carry more than we need, so you have my word," _Emiko said.

"_Alright," _the Starly said.

"_Thank you, Starly," _Emiko said. She flew up and got two apples, then handed one to Pikachu.

"And us?" Dawn asked.

Emiko looked at Starly, who sighed and said, _"Fine, but then you have to leave."_

"_We will," _Emiko said. She got down two more apples, then handed them to Dawn and Piplup. "Starly said we have to leave, because this is his tree," Emiko said. "Let's go."

Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu nodded, and they walked off, eating the apples. Soon they were done, and they put the apple cores under a bush. Pikachu jumped onto Emiko's shoulder, and they kept walking.

"Emiko, if you're from a different dimension, how did you meet Ash and Pikachu?" Dawn asked.

"I got sucked into this world by a portal, and almost as soon as I got here, Team Rocket's Meowth and Pikachu came falling out of the sky," Emiko said. "I helped Pikachu get back to Ash, and that's the first time we met. I've been back three times now. The last two times, Pikachu called me here."

"How did Pikachu call you?" Dawn asked.

"We have a connection," Emiko explained. "Pikachu can call my name and I'll hear it, no matter where I am. The last time was the first time Pikachu used that connection, and it was because Ash had fallen off a cliff trying to rescue a Nuzleaf. That's the longest period of time I spent here, because Ash got pretty badly injured."

"But you can heal, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but he had lost a lot of blood from one of his injuries, and that's one thing I can't heal," Emiko said. "But it turned out to be a good thing, because while he was recovering, I managed to teach Pikachu Volt Tackle."

"_That was fun," _Pikachu said.

"I'm glad you thought so," Emiko said. "I had fun too."

"Why do you and Pikachu have a connection?" Dawn asked.

"It was my friend Ichigo's idea, because Pikachu didn't want me to leave this dimension," Emiko said. "Ichigo suggested that I form a connection with Pikachu, and only come back when he's in danger."

"That's so cool," Dawn said.

Emiko nodded. "Hey Pikachu, do you have any idea where Ash may have been headed?" she asked.

"_No, but couldn't you try sensing him again?" _Pikachu asked.

"Good idea," Emiko said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I might be able to sense where Ash is," Emiko said. She put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Finally she said, "He's running out of Professor Rowan's lab. Brock's not with him, though."

"Who's Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Ash's friend," Emiko said.

"I guess we have to backtrack, then," Dawn said. "Professor Rowan's lab is back the way we came."

"Let's go," Emiko said. Before they could go anywhere, though, they heard footsteps.

**Hmm, I wonder who's coming? You'll find out- next chapter!**


	3. Meeting

**Journey Chapter 3:**

**Meeting**

"Who do you think that is?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Some guy," Emiko said. "He's walking heavier than girls walk."

"You have good hearing," Dawn said.

"These ears aren't just for show," Emiko said. "At least we know it's not Team Rocket, it's only one person."

"Good," said Dawn.

The footsteps were getting closer, and then suddenly, Brock came out of the trees. "Brock?" Emiko asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ash," Brock said. "It's great to see you again, Emiko, who's your friend?"

"This is Dawn, I found her protecting Pikachu, and I got rid of Team Rocket for a while," Emiko said.

"It's nice to meet you, Dawn, I'm Brock," Brock said.

"Hi," Dawn said.

"Emiko, where's Ash?" Brock said.

"He and Pikachu got separated by Team Rocket again, and we were just going to go back and look for him when you showed up," Emiko said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I'm looking for Ash too," Brock said. "Lead on."

"We have to go that way," Dawn said, pointing behind her.

Emiko and Brock nodded, and followed Dawn.

"So how long did you freeze Team Rocket for this time?" Brock asked Emiko.

"Only 86 hours," Emiko said. "I wanted to have enough energy to heal Pikachu left over."

"Pikachu was hurt?" Brock asked.

"Not badly, but he was pretty exhausted, so I healed that and the scratches from walking around in the bushes," Emiko said.

"You've frozen Team Rocket before?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Emiko said. "Unfortunately, the longest I can freeze them for is two weeks."

"That's a long time," Dawn said.

"Yeah, but I also can't do it too often, because it takes a lot of energy," Emiko said.

"Good to know," snarled a voice behind them.

Emiko spun, and shouted, "How the HELL did you get free?"

"We got attacked by Starly, and as soon as they started pecking us, we could move," Jessie said.

Emiko sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to freeze you again," she said.

"We want Pikachu!" Meowth said.

"You can't always get what you want, and I'll NEVER let you have Pikachu!" Emiko snarled. "It's really a shame that I can't just kill you jerks, it would make things SO much easier."

"Why can't you kill them?" Dawn asked.

"It would upset the balance of this dimension," Emiko said. "If someone from this dimension killed them, it would be fine, but since I'm not from this dimension, I can't kill them, however much I may want to. I CAN, however, beat them up and freeze them as many times as I want to."

With that Emiko raised her hands to chest height, and a ball of energy formed. She sent it at Team Rocket, and they all slammed into a tree. Then she summoned her sword and stalked over to Team Rocket. She touched the blade to Jessie's hair and shouted, "HI NO KEN!"

Jessie's hair caught fire, and she started running around screaming. James and Meowth tried to help, but kept getting burned. Once the trio got close enough together, Emiko snapped her fingers, and they froze. Then she lifted her left arm, and Team Rocket rose into the air. Emiko then made a motion suggesting that she was throwing a ball, and Team Rocket went flying. Then Emiko walked back to Dawn, Pikachu and Brock.

They looked awed. "Emiko, I didn't know your sword could set things on fire," Brock said. "What does 'Hi no Ken' mean?"

"Sword of Fire," Emiko said. "Should we continue? I think Team Rocket's only going to be frozen for about an hour this time."

"Then let's go," Dawn said. Brock and Emiko nodded, and with Pikachu on Emiko's shoulder, they continued walking.

Finally they reached the Pokémon Center again. "Maybe Nurse Joy knows something," Dawn suggested.

Brock's eyes turned into hearts at the mention of Nurse Joy, and he said in a weird voice, "Let's go ask!"

Emiko and Dawn looked at each other as Brock ran into the Pokémon Center. Suddenly Pikachu said, _"Brock's girl crazy, we'd better go stop him from completely going nuts."_

"Pikachu says Brock is girl crazy and we have to go stop him," Emiko said to Dawn. Dawn nodded, and the girls walked in, only to see Brock holding a very nervous Nurse Joy's hand.

Emiko sighed. "Dawn, you ask about Ash, I'll do something about lover boy over there," she said. Dawn nodded, so Emiko went over to Brock, grabbed his ear, and dragged him out of the Center as Dawn went to the desk.

"OW, ow, ow, ow," Brock said as Emiko dragged him off.

When Emiko got Brock outside, she let him go, and said, "I have some advice. Be more subtle if you like someone. Couldn't you see you were making Nurse Joy nervous?"

"Uh…." Brock said.

Emiko sighed and said, "Pikachu informed me that you're girl crazy. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Brock said gloomily. "But everybody rejects me."

"Well, if that's how you act around girls, I'm not surprised," Emiko said bluntly. "Like I said, be more subtle, that's what girls like."

"You think that's going to work?" Brock asked.

"I'm a girl too, you know," Emiko said. "You think I don't know what girls like?"

"Good point," Brock said.

Then Dawn came out and said, "Nurse Joy says Ash left a little while ago, but he went in the opposite direction from where we came. Let's go after him. Oh, and I apologized for Brock's behavior; Nurse Joy was kind of freaked out."

"Thanks, Dawn," Emiko said. "I had a little talk with Brock, and maybe it'll help." She gave Brock a stern look.

Brock sighed and said, "Let's just go."

Emiko and Dawn followed him down the path.

**I wonder if Emiko's advice will help Brock in the future?**


	4. Reunion

**Journey Chapter 4:**

**Reunion**

Emiko, Dawn and a very subdued Brock kept walking. Pikachu was sitting on Emiko's shoulder again. The strange thing was that they hadn't seen Ash yet.

"It's too bad there's no way to contact him," Emiko said.

"Yeah," said Dawn. "Can you try sensing him again?"

"Sure," Emiko said. She concentrated, and saw Ash facing a boy with purple hair and a mean look on his face. To Emiko's surprise, Ash had a Starly on his shoulder. She concentrated on the area around them, and said, "He's close, follow me." She then ran into the forest, followed by Dawn and Brock.

Finally they reached the clearing that Emiko had seen. The purple-haired boy was about to leave when they reached the clearing. Both boys looked up, startled.

"Emiko? You found Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Yep," Emiko said. Pikachu jumped off Emiko's shoulder and ran to Ash.

The purple-haired boy suddenly said, "Now you've got three Pokémon, wanna battle?"

"Pikachu, you okay with that?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded, and Ash said, "Let's do it."

"I'll be the judge," Brock said. "Emiko, Dawn, back up."

The girls obeyed.

Brock then said, "Each contestant will use three Pokémon. The battle is over when all of one contestant's Pokémon are unable to battle. Send out your Pokémon!"

Ash nodded to Starly, who flew into the air. The other boy threw a Poke Ball, and out came an Elekid. "Begin!" Brock shouted.

"Elekid, use Thunder!" the purple-haired boy said.

"Starly, dodge, and use Wing Attack!" Ash called out as Elekid's Thunder sped toward Starly. Starly obeyed, but the other boy shouted, "Elekid, Thunder Punch!"

Elekid brought its arm up as Starly came flying towards it, and punched Starly. Starly went flying, and Ash returned it to its Poke Ball.

"I'm never going to understand Pokémon battles," Emiko muttered, watching as Ash sent out Aipom. Aipom also lost, getting fried by Elekid's Thunder while trying to do Focus Punch.

Ash was now down to just Pikachu. "Wow, two Electric Types," Dawn said.

"I hope Pikachu doesn't get hurt," Emiko said.

"Me too," Dawn replied.

Their hopes were in vain, however, as Pikachu's Volt Tackle was countered by Elekid's Protect. Pikachu also collapsed, exhausted.

"Well, you're not as strong as I thought, but that Volt Tackle wasn't bad," the other boy said. "How'd you teach Pikachu that?"

"I didn't," Ash said. "Emiko did." He pointed to Emiko, who was standing next to Dawn.

"How did you get Pikachu to learn Volt Tackle?" the boy asked.

"I worked on increasing Pikachu's speed until it could get up enough speed to create the amount of energy needed to do Volt Tackle," Emiko replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Paul," the boy said. "Do you want to battle?"

"No," Emiko said. "I'm not a Trainer, and I don't understand the idea of fighting for sport. Pokémon battles are weird."

"If you're not a Trainer, how did you know how to train Pikachu?" Paul asked.

"Brock told me what to do," Emiko said.

"And why do you think Pokémon battles are weird?" Paul asked.

"Why would you want to make someone else fight for you?" Emiko asked. "I think fighting should only be to protect something important to you, not for fun."

"You can fight too?" Paul asked skeptically.

"Yes," Emiko said shortly.

"Then why don't you try fighting my Elekid?" Paul asked. The others gasped.

"Fine, but don't blame me if things get weird," Emiko said.

"You're on," Paul said.

Emiko moved into position across from Elekid as Ash and Brock backed up. "Elekid, use Thunder," Paul said.

Elekid charged up and loosed a powerful bolt of electricity at Emiko, whose eyes started to glow. Then she held out a hand, stopping the bolt of electricity before it hit her. She moved her arm back, then forward, in a pushing motion. Elekid's Thunder was sent right back at it.

"Elekid, dodge," Paul said. Elekid did so, and Paul then said, "Thunder Punch!"

Elekid lunged at Emiko, who flew up, and stayed a few feet above the ground. Then she sensed Elekid behind her, and spun, as Elekid tried to punch her again. Emiko quickly dodged, then her eyes began to glow again. Elekid was lifted into the air, and then Emiko jerked her head towards a tree. Elekid was thrown into the tree, and knocked out. Paul was in utter shock. He recalled Elekid, and looked at Emiko, who was still a few feet off the ground. "What _are _you?" he asked.

"A Cyniclon," Emiko replied. "I'm surprised you didn't notice from the start that I wasn't human."

Paul turned to Ash and said, "You've got some strange friends."

Emiko snarled and snapped her fingers. As was to be expected, Paul froze in place.

"What was that for?" Paul asked.

"I don't like being called strange, and I don't like it when people talk about me like I'm not there," Emiko said. "Frankly, I think you're the strange one, but at least I didn't say that to everyone else."

"Can you let me go?" Paul asked.

Emiko sighed and snapped her fingers on her right hand. Paul could move again. "I'll leave now," he said. With that he ran off into the forest.

Emiko landed as Ash came over to her. "Thanks for finding Pikachu," he said.

"Sure, but you should thank Dawn too, she protected Pikachu until I got there," Emiko said.

"Thanks Dawn," Ash said, turning to Dawn.

"Sure," Dawn said. "Hey, where are you guys headed?"

"Oreburg City," Ash said. "What about you?"

"Jubilife City, there's going to be a Pokémon Contest there soon," Dawn said.

Brock took out a map and said, "Jubilife City is on the way to Oreburg City, should we go together?"

"I'd like that," Dawn said.

"Me too," Ash said.

"Then it's settled," Brock said. "Let's travel together."

"Great!" Ash and Dawn said.

"I wish you all luck," Emiko said. "I have to go home."

"Bye Emiko, it was nice meeting you," Dawn said.

"You too, Dawn," Emiko said.

"Thanks for helping Pikachu find me again," Ash said.

"And thanks for the advice," Brock added.

"You're all welcome," Emiko said.

Pikachu came over and said, _"I'll miss you, have fun at home!"_

"I'll miss you too," Emiko said, picking up Pikachu and hugging him. Pikachu hugged back until Emiko put him down. She waved to the others, who waved back, then teleported home.

She landed in the living room, and saw only Ichigo and Kisshu. They looked up at her, and Ichigo said, "How'd it go?"

"Pikachu and Ash got separated again," Emiko said. "I met up with a girl named Dawn, and she helped me and Pikachu find Ash. Everything's fine now."

"Great," Kisshu said. "It's good you're back."

"Where's everyone else?" Emiko asked.

"Trying to find Mint," Ichigo said.

"Does this have something to do with your utterly stupid argument?" Emiko asked.

"Kisshu turned Mint into a bird, which settled the argument, but then she flew away, and we can't find her," Ichigo said.

Emiko sighed. "I'll go help look," she said.

Emiko spent the rest of the day helping the others, and they finally found Mint hiding in a tree.

Kisshu made Taruto turn Mint back into a human, and the rest of the day was spent in more arguing. Emiko finally went to the kitchen, the ONLY quiet place in the house, and started making a large batch of brownies.

Soon the smell got everyone in the kitchen, watching Emiko hopefully. "Maybe I should have stayed in Ash's dimension a little longer," she said. "This is nuts!"

**Okay, I couldn't really think of a good ending, so I'm leaving it at that. There might be another soon, though!**


End file.
